


Wait what?!

by DeathDragons246



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a special someone as a crush, but he wont say. He wants to be good and not evil anymore. Ethan and Sarah don't trust him, but Benny he's loving the new Jesse. Why does Benny trust Jesse and who is Jesse's crush? (there will be multiple chapters!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING!!!!!

* * *

Jesse's POV:  
So I'm walking along the road thinking of my favorite someone who doesn't know I lo-like them. I'm going to Ethan's cause I know he would call Benny who would probably have some blood substitute. God I am in so much pain it's not even funny!! I just got to Ethan's time to knock.

Nobody's POV:  
"Jesse!" Ethan yelled when he opened the door. Jesse flinched, because of his super hearing.  
"Hi..." Jesse said voice full of pain.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I want to be good, but I need your help."

Ethan's POV:  
He wants help to be good. HELP TO BE GOOD! After he almost killed us! I'm calling Benny!  
"Come in, Jesse."  
"Thanks..."  
I called Benny and he said he would be right over. Thank GOD!

Nobody's POV:  
Benny didn't even bother knocking on Ethan's door, and just walked in. When he got inside he walked to the living room and saw Jesse sitting on the couch, who looked like he was in a TON of pain.  
"Benny..." Jesse whispered a small smile on his face.  
"I brought blood substitute," Benny paused. "IF what Ethan told me was true!"  
"It is true..."  
"Why?"  
"I'm doing it for a special someone..."  
"What?"  
"I found out I lo-like this person while here, but I have to be good to just even be friends with them..."  
"Oh, well here," Benny stated, while holding out some of the blood substitute.  
Jesse's smile got a little bigger. "Thank you, Benny."  
Benny smiled a little to. "No prob!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Jesse, where are you gonna stay?" Ethan asked.  
"I don't know yet..." Jesse answered.  
Before anyone else could say anything Benny spoke up. "You could stay at my house!" Ethan, Sarah, and Jesse looked at him.  
"Benny, are you sure? He's evil!" Sarah yelled.  
"Ya I'm sure besides my grandma could tell if he is lying." Benny stated. "Come on Jesse...lets go!"  
"Ok..." Jesse responded and followed Benny.  
"I don't trust him..." Sarah and Ethan whispered together.

(Benny's House)  
"Grandma! I'm home!" Benny called as he walked through the door of his house.  
"Ben-Whats he doing here!" Grandma weir yelled as she caught sight of Jesse.  
"He told me he doesn't want to be evil anymore so I brought him here to you!" Benny explained happily.  
Grandma weir chanted a spell while Benny ran upstairs. "Your not lying, and I know why." With that said she smiles and whispered something in Jesse's ear that made him blush. BLUSH!  
Benny came back down and saw that his grandma was smiling happily and than he noticed Jesse's red face. "Jesse, you look a little red. I'll get you some more blood substitute." With that said Jesse smiled as Benny bonded back up the stairs.  
"Young love...So cute!" Grandma weir cheered.  
"W-w-what?!" Jesse sputtered as he turned to look at her.  
"It's obvious you have a crush on my grandson!"  
Jesse just looked at her with awe. "How did you know?"  
"I'm a Spell Caster to you know, and more powerful than Benny."  
"Oh..." was all Jesse could say before Benny handed Jesse a blood substitute bag before he bonded back up the stairs again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why does he keep going up stairs?" Jesse asked.  
"Hes probably fixing the guest room," grandma weir lowered her voice for the next part. "Or hes fixing his bed for the both of you to have some fun..." she smiled a big smile.

Jesse made some strange noises than blushed dark red. He drank some blood substitute just to make the red go away. Who new grandma weir could tell dirty jokes. Before Benny came back downstairs grandma weir gave Jesse a tour of the house then told Jesse she had a meeting to go to then, of course, left. Jesse stood in the basement looking at a old picture book with Benny and his family.  
"Jesse!" Benny yelled when he ran downstairs but tripped ob the last stair leaving him on his back. Jesse came running up stairs and tripped over Benny leaving his face inches from the spellcasters face. Both grew a large blush but neither bothered to move.  
"You okay?" they asked at the same time, making their blush grow bigger. "Ya!" They answered at the same time their blush grew but they looked at each other and burst out laughing. They stopped when they met each others eyes. Jesse leaned downwards and his lips met Benny's. Benny's eyes grew two time there size, but he soon closed them and started to kiss back.


End file.
